


Huntress: The wall crawling hunter

by omegaknight14



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Epic Battles, Mild Gore, Multi, Responsibility, Villains
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omegaknight14/pseuds/omegaknight14
Summary: Huntress/Helena Wayne who is ten years old must soon come to face her deadliest enemies with her new found powers with her ally and must protect her family and face more threats.
Kudos: 1





	1. Gotham

**Author's Note:**

> This my first Batman story so go easy on me. Please leave positive comments and Kudos.

The day was cold, dark, and windy. The people of Gotham were on and about, living life without any worry at all but there are some bad people that creep around corners, hide in dark alleys every night. But the greatest threats of Gotham were the enemies of the Dark Knight. But so far none of them were in sight of the city as they were all locked up in Arkham asylum.

Out at the very night on a Friday, 6:00 p.m. A vigilante was jumping off rooftops, swinging across the buildings while looking over the great city. The vigilante who was wearing an outfit that had bands of purple strapped across the young body, along with purple gloves with claws and equipped with triangular blades and the same goes for the purple boots, shoulder guards and kneepads, and a utility belt that came with a small cylinder that transforms into a metal pole and a small crossbow gun, along with a dark purple stripe going down the chest and across the shoulders. The hero wore a purple mask to hide the secret identity with pointy ends and wore a cape that was black with white edges.

This vigilante was very young at the age of 10 as she stood over a gargoyle, letting the wind hit her cape.

"How's it going Bruce? I see your staying in shape as always." The girl comments at the bronze statue like any girl would to their imaginary friend, "I'm just looking over the city like always, protecting the innocent, taking down the bad guys, and best of all you laugh at all my jokes. Bruce you a heck of a guy. What would I do with out ya."

She heards police sirens and watches cop cars chase van at high speeds bumping into other vehicles to move them aside.

"Now I dont that these guys got their license driving like that." The vigilante quipped, "Gotta go Bruce."

2 Gunmen opened the back door and were shooting at the GCPD car tires as they began to slow down and crash into each other. They gang was cheering in victory, but they stopped at the moment the vigilante landed on the hood of the car, punched through windshield and grabbed hold of the steering wheel and turned it in the opposite direction that made the van roll around and crashed. The bad guys all groan in pain, as they got out the damaged vehicle. They tried to get back to their feet as they pulled out their pistols and looked around for the vigilante that did that stunt. But GCPD police cars approached them and got out of the vehicles as they took cover behind the car doors. The Gunmen aimed their pistols at the officers but they were interrupted by the same vigilante that came up behind them as she took them all out with her unique skills in combat. Jim Gordon approached the vigilante as the little girl knocked the final bad guy out.

"Thank you for your help. And if I'm not mistaken your name is Huntress. " Jim Gordon said to the girl as the officers handcuffed the beat up thugs.

"Yes as a matter of fact I am." The young masked girl replies with a cute innocent smile, "Stay safe Mr. Gordon."

With that the girl fires one grappler to a random roof and takes off, gliding over the buildings. What caught her attention next was the fire department sirens going off. They drive at the building that set of fire as Huntress followed them. She ran across the rooftops with speed and agility.

People were evacuating the building as a woman by the early age of 30 was panicking about leaving her baby behind, saying she need to go back in the bady to save her child but the nearby firefighters stopped her saying the roof is about to collapse.

"Look up there." A woman call up as she pointed up to the hero gliding over the streets.

"Save my baby please!" The mother called out as Huntress turn to the building and dived to the window searching for the infant. The mother was in tears and shock, praying that the heroine finds and saves her baby. Seconds later Huntress jumped out of the window while doing a front flip as the room exploded behind her, with quick thinking Huntress uses one hand and fires her grappler to the roof as she descended slowly to the ground. Huntress walks to the mother carrying the infant with her small hands.

"It's okay your baby is safe." Huntress hands the mother her child back as she examined her child to check if the baby was not harmed in any way.

"Oh thank you, Huntress. Thank you." The mother says praising the young hero. Huntress actually smiled and was happy that this was the very first time that she actually saved a life. She turns around and fires her grappler again. Huntress had been known to the public a weeks ago after she was brought to Gotham on the same day she arrived to meet her father.

Heading back to Wayne manor. Huntress opens the window to her room as she lands on the floor. Suddenly the lights were turned on to reveal Bruce Wayne and Selena Kyle.

"You snuck out again, didn't you?" Bruce said with a stern voice.

"Um...Nope." Helena tried to get her way but failed in attempt, "Ok, I just need to look over Gotham for a little while. That's what every hero is supposed to do, look after their city like a guardian angel. Even some super heroes have jobs to do in the day time as well, even the comic book character Spider-man, he always protects New York day and night. The fact that I have the same powers as him I thought I might try it out for myself, I actually saved a life today, there was a fire that got set off at building and a baby was trapped inside, I had to do something, before the apartment exploded I saved the baby just in time and retuned the child back to it's mother. The mother thanked me and this was the first time I actually saved someone."

"She does have a point Bruce." Selena said to Bruce.

"She gets this from you, dosen't she?" Bruce replies back as he looks at her.

Selena giggled, "She is her mother's daughter after all."

Bruce couldn't really argue with that, she was their child after all but he wants to be sure that Helena would be safe no matter what. Bruce was broke out of his thoughts when he heard Helena speaking again.

"So how did you know I escaped? Is it because you're Batman or did Alfred, Dick, or Damian inform you?"

Bruce smirked, "Hm, it was both but the first one is more accurate."

Helena and Selena both laughed at what he'd just said.

"So now we got this out of the way, let me know that you're going out first before you do anything else. And how about we watch a movie."

"I would love that." Helena said as she took off her mask, "Maybe we can see 'Spider-man with Tobey Maguire. It can give me some advice on how my spider abilities work plus I've always wanted to see that movie."

"Oh, a perfect choice." Selena says as she held Bruce's hand, "I think he would beat your father in a hand to hand combat."

Bruce chuckles, "I'm sure I would win."

Bruce contacted Alfred he told him to ready up some, popcorn. The family gets ready as they all entered the theater room, they all sit in the front row. Bruce and Selena sit next to each other as Helena sits next to Damian even though he wasn't always in a good as he also had a bored expression on his face. While the past Robins were sitting next to Damian as for Alfred who just stood by the door watching the movie. The movie started off with the intros as it changed to moment when Peter Parker was narrating.

**"Who am I, you sure you want to know. The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If something told you a happy little tale. If somebody told you I was just your average ordinary guy and not a care in the world, somebody lied."**

The movie had been long but it was worth watching. Sam Raimi is an amazing director as the family exited the theater room.

"Man, that movie was incredible. Good portrayal of Spider-man, everyone always roots for the villains instead of the heroes sometimes. The soundtrack was amazing, especially hearing Nickleback at the end. What were your thoughts on it Damian?"

"Hmph, Well it was impressive, Helena. Mainly that's all I have to say. Perhaps it gave a few details of how your powers work. I think it was made specifically you not to get sloppy." Damian said to his half sister with his arms crossed as they began to bark up a conversation with one another as Dick just chuckled at the sight of seeing how they interact.

"Well those two are getting along fine." Dick said to Bruce and Selena.

"Well it's a start and it's a good thing that they're not at each other's throats." Bruce says to Dick as he walks away with Silena by his side, "Remember when you came to me the first time telling me that she was my daughter a few weeks ago. And all three of us were shocked of the news."

Silena chuckles at the memory, "I remember, Bruce. And it has been a while since we last shared time with one another... How about we get down to business. This kitty cat needs to sharpen her claws."

"I believe you read my mind on that."

* * *

Somewhere outside of the city, a meteorite crashed into the woods, unknown to be seen by the eyes of Gotham, the hot rock was concealing something, what came out of the meteor was a black gooey substance crawling out of the small crater heading towards Gotham looking for a host.

* * *

Helena was in the batcave working on some training to be prepared with whatever enemy she has to face next. Does a backflip, midair she pulls out her crossbow and upside down she fires three arrows at the dummy in the stomach, heart, and head then she throws a few punches and kicks to the dummy with a smile on her face, her scenes kicked as she heard something entering the batcave. She looks in the direction of the stairs and sees Damian in his Robin uniform with his arms crossed.

"I think you deserve to fight a real opponent. Unless if want to keep fighting the dummy all night."

Helena chuckles as she takes out her pole from her utility belt, and gestures with her fingers for Robin to bring it on. He smirk as he jumps up and lands on the floor in front of Huntress as he unsheathed his sword. Both of them don't even move muscle yet then they charge each other.

* * *

The sun rose from the horizon as Billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne was on his super computer investigating Gotham, receiving news about a meteorite that hit the outskirts of Gotham last night. But he also received some reports on the news about an inmate that escaped Gotham as Bruce sighs to know who broke out again. Selena Kyle approached Bruce as she starred at the computer as well.

"He escaped again? Isn't that surprising." Selena said while shaking her head.

"Yes, and whatever he has planned this time might not be good but we'll hunt him down. Speaking of hunt, how's Helena doing? Please tell me she didn't she sneak out again?"

Selena chuckles, "No she's resting. She told me that she and Damian were sparring last night. It was a long battle but both of them collapsed to the ground."

"Hm, Interesting. Seems that two are getting closer than I thought."

"It got my attention as well." Selena then looks back at the image of the escaped criminal, "And well fined him, you stopped him before you can do it again. And Helena only wants to be a strong hero like you Bruce."

"I know, Selena. She's still young and has a lot more to learn when it comes to protecting people. Since I became the dark knight, I've made many enemies. I just don't Helena to make enemies of her own."

"I completely understand, Bruce."

* * *

Helena was getting up from bed, yawning. She removed the blankets as she gets dressed. She next fixes the her bed to save Alfred the trouble of doing it for her. She walks down the hallway, down the stairs and enter the kitchen and sees Alfred making a meal for Ms. Kyle.

"Good morning, miss Helena."

"Good morning, Alfred. Anything new happening today?"

"Not that I am aware of Miss Helena. And you?"

"The same for me, although I did have this weird dream last night like a was somewhere else wearing my Huntress outfit while hanging upside down from a building and I look at my own reflection and my Huntress uniform color was different. It was all black and a voice was speaking to me."

"Hm, it must have been quite an interesting dream Miss Helena but I hope you are alright."

"Oh don't worry about me Alfred, I can assure you that I'm fine."

"Happy to hear, Miss Helena. May I make you anything to eat?"

"Oh you don't have to make me anything Alfred, I can make myself something to eat, perhaps I'll make pancakes."

Alfred smiles, "Do as you wish, Miss Helena."

Helena got to work on making the Pancakes for the other's as well just so it can be a nice gesture well if they haven't eaten anything yet. She finish making the Pancakes as she eats her own at the dinner table.

" **Hungry** **?** " Helena jumped in surprise at the voice, she looks around amd sees nobody in sight.

"Hello?"

" **Hello, Helena. How are you?"** The voice called out again. Helena was at a loss right now.

"Um...Fine? Where are you? Or Who are you? Am I going insane?"

" **No, but** **Perhaps we should takes this conversation elsewhere."**

"Ok... Where to?"

" **Your room."** "Sure... But can I finish eating first. Don't want to die of starvation."

" **Fine, take your time."**

"How kind of you. The patients of a gentleman." Helena says to the disordered voice.

" **Thank you."** Helena finishes her pancakes as she approaches her door and looks across the hallways to make sure no one was seeing her. She enters her room and closes the door behind her.

"So you wanted to have a talk, then let's talk."

" **Very well."** A black lifeform appeared behind Helena, coming out of her back as the black symbiote moved around Helena to face the little girl and what surprised her was that the lifeform that was speaking to her acractually had a face that was hideous and frightening but she didn't show any fear.

"What are you really?"

" **I am Vemon. And you are my host."** "Your host?"

" **Yes, I needed to find a perfect host to stay in because I can't survive on this planet, on my own planet was kind of a loser. But it was destroyed. I arrived here last night from a meteorite and I found you** , **Helena."** "But why would you pick only me, Venom?"

" **All of the windows were locked and closed except for yours.** "

"Oh... But wait that dream I had last night-"

" **That was no dream, Helena. That was real.** **If you don't believe me looks at your costume."** Helena opens her closet door as she moves her clothing around to search for her Huntress uniform and sees that the secondary color schemes are black. She takes her suit and layed it to the bedside along with her mask. She also noticed that the triangular blades on the boots and wrist guards were more longer and curved.

" **Now do you believe me, Huntress?** "

Hearing her hero name came to surprise, "...Ok, I believe you. How much about me do you know?"

" **Everything, I am inside your head. I am aware that it's none of my business but it's important to know everything about another.** "

"I guess I can't argue with that. Should we tell the others about you?"

" **Hm, to be honest I'm not really sure but this is your decision Helena.** "

" **...** I think I'll tell them later. But in the meantime why don't we see what you can do."

" **Sure I would like that.** "

* * *

Huntress was swinging across the buildings, jumping from cars to cars, and intimidating the criminals that they spotted. Night was approaching as Helena standing over the tallest building in Gotham.

" **It is peaceful up here.** **Your world is not so ugly** , **well all except for the bad guys.** "

Helena giggled, "Yeah, earth is a beautiful planet to stay on. And if I'm been honest I'm still getting used to heights."

Vemon chuckles, " **Don't worry. In any situation that involves life or death you will not die. I can heal any injury you sustain no matter how lethal is it. And in case you ever need backup, that's where I come in.** "

Huntress's left earpiece came online, the earpiece was for Police reports as her right earpiece was her comlink to batman and the others.

"Reports are that Two-face and his henchmen are robbing Gotham national bank."

Huntress smirks as she cracks her knuckles, "You ready to kick some bad guy butt, Venom?"

" **Definitely, Huntress.** "

Huntress leaps off the building, diving to the ground as she now web swings to the Bank performing flips and other tricks and quoting, "Woohoo."

Huntress landed on the rooftop of the nation bank, and looks through the skylight and sees Two-face and his thugs taking money out of the vault as the citizens were sitting down on the floor in fear.

"Anyone tries to run away will die and that goes for the rest of you." Two-face yells out.

Huntress bursts through the skylight as she lands on top of one of the Two-face thugs. The other Two-face thugs and the man himself points their gun at Huntress as she raises her hands up in surrender but she still kept a smile on her face.

"Little girls like you should be in bed. it's way past your bedtime." Two-face says as he approached the girl with a gun in hand, he point the gun directly at her head where the barrel of the gun made contact. Huntress still kept a smile on her face.

"Why don't we flip a coin, Dent. Heads you kill me and tails I stay alive."

"Oh, I like the sound of that."

Harvey Dent flips the coin up into the air as he kept his eye on it. Huntress took the opportunity, she strikes Two-face with her palm to send him flying across the room, his body hitting a nearby table making it brake in two causing him to go unconscious. The Two-face thugs turn around to fire at their guns Huntress but she was nowhere in sight.

"Everyone spread out, find the little bitch!" One of the henchmen called out, suddenly black webs grab all of the henchmen and webbed them to the walls and ceiling. Huntress was on the ceiling webbing up the last Two-face thug, she jumps off and lands on the floor in front of Two-face who was just now waking up and groaning.

"Your one mistake was keeping your eye on the coin instead of me. And the coin also landed on tails." Huntress says as she kneels front of Two-face holding his coin and tossed it to his head. Huntress webs both of Two-face's hands together behind his back like placing handcuffs as the citizens cheer her in happiness, thanking the heroine for saving their lives. Huntress grabbed Two-face and escorted him to the front entrance of the bank as Police officers enter the bank to get the rest of the Two-face thugs, Huntress brings Two-face to Jim Gordon as the maniac was put in the back seat.

"That's the second you helped us out this week, Huntress. And is that a new suit?"

"Yes, it is. Thought I'd try something new."

"Well, that makes sense. Batman wants to talk to you."

"Well where is he right now? Did he show up here?"

"He did show up here. He told me to tell you to meet him on the roof of the bank."

"Ok, thanks Gordon."

Huntress jumped to air as she webslings back to the rooftop, she looks straight ahead to see Batman, Catwoman, and Robin.

"We saw everything, how you send Harvey flying across the room, how you were able to capture all the criminals at once, and why the black suit?" Batman says in with a concern tone.

"Well, I guess now is as good a time as any."

" **Are you sure about this?** "

"Yes, I'm sure."

Batman and other heroes glanced at each other in confusion until Venom appeared showing his true form.

" **I am Venom.** "

Venom explains everything when he first arrived here, and how he first met Helena. Obviously they were going to need time to used to this. But Batman asked the most important question.

"What are your weaknesses?" Batman asked the symbiote.

" **Powerful** **Soundwaves, and fire.** **They are both quite lethal. They can be lethal to other symbiotes as well.** "

"Venom is a big asset. He helped me around with a city. I trust him and he trusts me." Helena says in defense, telling them that he's not a threat to her or this planet.

" **Helena has shown me that this world is peaceful, filled with people that have great lives. And some that are evil like the man that we took down together.** "

"Hmm. Fine if Helena trusts you then so do I for now but if you threaten her in any way I will not hesitate to bring you down."

" **Do not worry, Bruce. I will never and will not ever threaten your family. Helena has grown fond of me and I am of her.** "

"Keep it that way."

* * *

Helena enters her room as she gets ready for bed. She folds and places her uniform in a suitcase.

" **Does he always act that way?** " Venom asks

"Well he certainly keeps his emotions in check but he just wants to keep everyone safe. He just needs to get used to it. He does have trust issues a lot but not all the time, he even wrote down files on how to defeat the Justice League in case of they become a threat to the planet. He always has to be ready for the impossible and I think it a brave move to tell him about your weaknesses in case if another symbiote is a threat to the planet."

" **They are true. And there is one symbiote I would want to come across, his name is Riot. Riot is what you would call a team leader."**

"Riot... Do you think he still lives, Venom?"

" **I am not entirely sure to he honest but as long as he is nowhere on this planet. We are safe."**

"And that's a good thing. Anyway, good night Venom. See you in the morning."

" **Good night, Helena.** "


	2. The Hunted

Sitting over the edge of a building in day light, Huntress and Venom were enjoying a lemon pound cake and Alfred's cookies while watching cars drive safely and looking over the city.

"These are delicious. Alfred is a outstanding cook."

Helena giggled, "He is. He's the best at what he does. He helped took care of my father when his parents passed away. He's family."

"Aw, that's nice. Pass me another cookie."

"Sure thing."

Venom eats another cookie, they continue to eat their snacks while looking over the city. So far there hasn't been any crimes for now. They assume that the bad guys are afraid to head out day and night because of them but who knows.

"So what your saying is that Helena found an alien or symbiote and now it's bonded with her?" Raven asked Damian, he nodded in yes. Both of them are talking through Skype.

"Yes, It calls itself Venom, I don't trust that parasite. Helena is naive and foolish to trust that thing. Probably using her to get into our family and kill us all."

Raven couldn't help but smirk at the words that Damian saying, he's had a problem with trust issues, "I wouldn't go that far. Perhaps this Venom just needed comfort of family when he lost his home world, even he is an outcast. If Helena has a special friendship towards Vemon then he can't be a threat to you or anyone else."

Damian just sighed and crossed his arms, Raven was right on that but Damian wasn't going to let his guard down 24/7.

"So where's Helena right now? I've never really got a chance to meet her yet." Raven broke Damian out his thoughts.

"I'm sure she went out again. She always does every single day. Watches over Gotham even my father is fine with it even though we're suppose to only go at night, she still want to continue on being a hero."

Raven chuckles, "Well she is one, and she wants to give people hope."

Damian sits back to his chair as he looks at the ceiling and looks to see Titus sleeping on the floor next to his bed then looks back at Raven.

"I suppose your right on that."

Raven smiles, "And you know I'll always be there to help you."

Later on Batman was making files, typing down on the information that he received from Venom. His past, strengths, and weaknesses.

"Bruce." Selena said while wearing her catwoman outfit.

"Selena." Bruce said back as he turned around to look at her, "Do you think Helena is making the right call on trusting Venom?"

"Well it's not my call to make, it's hers. And besides, I don't think Venom is a threat to us. He seems like a nice and respectful alien towards Helena. If she trusts him then I trust her."

"I suppose your right on that but still we have to be ready for whatever comes our way."

"I know Bruce. Helena is our daughter. There's nothing she can't do. The people want to see her as a symbol of hope like they do for you."

"I know, and let's hope Helena told Venom everything about our code not to kill."

Selena couldn't help but laugh that.

Robin needed to get out of the house for a little while and so he did. He could use some motivation to beat up a few bad guys. Didn't really want to be at Wayne manor all day. He was keeping out of sight from the public as leaping over rooftops. He mind had been clouded with the conversation he had with Raven but he need to clear his head for now.

As night already approached, Robin kneels on one knee and spot a few criminals together in a random dark alley. Usually some criminals amd thugs would always hide in dark alleys incase if they needed to hide from Batman. The criminals then spot a married couple with two children at the age of 8 as they proceeded to follow them, soon enough they jump them, one of them are beating up the husband as for the wife was being held back by the second criminal as for the third was holding a knife to one of the children's throats, The mother cries out in horror, doesn't know what to do while the criminals began to chuckle.

Before Robin could take action at all, a black web grabs the criminal holding the wife from the back and pulls him in another dark alley as his screams faded. The two criminals stopped what they were doing, they walk to the dark alley with guns and knives in their hands while the family watches what was going on. All of them assume that it might be Robin or Batman. When the criminals looking around for their friend, they hear a muffled voice as it was screaming or shouting as they look up and see the bad guy tangled up like bug caught in spiders web.

They back up slowly in fear as they turn around to see a small figure standing in front of them and it was Huntress.

"Mind if we cut in?" Huntress quotes.

Before the thugs could take the opportunity to shoot at her, she webs both of the guns by the barrels and tossed them away from the criminals, they go in to land a hit but Huntress kept on dodging as she took the opportunity to strike back. Deflecting a punch, and she jumped up and round house kick the first criminal as she landed on the ground she spun around tiger tale sweeps the second criminal, both of them fall to the ground as Huntress created a black web zip line as she jumps up and kneels on one knee she web grabs both of the criminals by their legs, picking them up off the ground as they hung upside down. Huntress jumps back to the ground and approached the family making sure that they are alright.

"Are you ok? Did they hurt you?"

"No, thank you, thank you so much, Huntress." The wife/mother began to sob in happiness as Huntress helps the husband get back up.

"I wouldn't want to see anyone get hurt, ever. I would give my own life for anyone else. I promise you, they won't hurt you again." Huntress says as she ruffled one of the kids heads as they both hugged the heroine for saving their lives.

Huntress smiles, she nods her head as she watched the family heading back home. Once they were gone Huntress turns her attention back at the criminals.

"You fuckin brat!"

"We'll get you for-" Before the thugs could say anything else, there mouths got webbed up. Theye muffle trying to speak but couldn't. Huntress walks to them as her mouth began to change and so was her voice. They see that her teeth were sharp.

"You lurk around dark alleys again, in fact if we see both of you again in the city praying on innocent people, we will find you and kill you ourselves. We are Vemon." Before she could take leave, she screams unlike anything that has ever been heard of before that could scare Killer Croc himself, the thugs scream at the top of there lungs in fear as they close their eyes. They look aagin and see that Huntress was gone.

Huntress continues swinging across the streets of Gotham. Mainly she doesn't have to worry about them anymore, she launched herself up into the air and lands on rooftop.

"Well, that went well."

"Yeah, I'm sure they'll fine a place to crawl under and hide in fear if they ever get out of the web."

Her senses told her that she was being watched nearby. Her looks behind her as she prepares herself to shoot a black web, but only sees Robin with his arms crossed. Huntress lowers her hand.

"Robin."

"I saw what happened. That was impressive at what you did to those criminals."

"Really? We thought is was just us alone. We should've killed them but what difference would it make. We thought that giving them something to fear would be the result of them stopping their crimes once and for all and we think it worked. Gotham may need something more than just a hero, it needs something worse to defend it."

"Hmm. So is this what you've been doing all day, frightening criminals with that parasite lending you a hand?"

"Parasite?!" Venom slightly shouts in anger even though only Helena can communicate and hear him, she could tell he was pissed off at that nickname.

"He's not a parasite."

"Whatever... You also refer to yourself as 'we', why?"

"Venom and I are like one being, well we're connected. That's why I say we because it makes it sound like Venom doesn't exist and I'm doing everything on my own."

"Makes sense to you but for me I can work just fine without a symbiote." They continue to look at the city in silence until Helena broke it.

"We should head back home if you still want to look over the city without me."

"I'll probably catch up with you in a few minutes, just need to-" Out of nowhere, Helena falls to the floor in pain. Robin quickly gets Helena back to her feet as held her left shoulder with one hand.

"Don't worry, I'm healing you right now."

The wound was healing as a bullet jumped out her shoulder as Huntress caught it on reflex. She held the bullet with a flashing red light, it was a tracker, she held it in a tight grip and let it drop on the streets below as she and Robin quickly evacuated the area. They run and jump from rooftop after rooftop. They jumped off a building and land on a back of a moving truck on a highway. Huntress got on her knees in shock because she was shot in the shoulder, she never expexperienced pain like that before in her life. Robin walks to her as he kneels next to her.

"Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. I think. Who was the bastard that shot me?"

"I'm not sure but we'll find out."

Three heavy black vehicles drove near the truck that Robin and Huntress stood on, the back windows open as men in black uniforms holding light machine guns.

Robin and Huntress jumped up before the they started blazing bullets, missing them.

Midair Robin grabbed Huntress hand as Huntress shoots a web line to pull them both further up into the air landing on top of a nearby roof. They land safely. In awkwardness Robin quickly released his hand from Huntress's.

They now hear a helicopter approaching them, the helicopter faced the other direction as the side doors open to reveal a man keeping his grip on a minigun.

"Robin, get out of here of here, now. I'll draw them away!" Helena yelled out as she leaps of the building, swinging across the streets as the helicopter follows her.

"Huntress!" Robin shouts but she was already at a great distance away, he needed to head back to Wayne manor quickly.

Helena continues to swing as the attack chopper began to shoot at Huntress but she kept avoiding the bullets from hitting her body thanks to her athleticism and agility. She wall runs across buildings as creates webs line across buildings that makes the helicopter lose control, it begins to spin and falls to the ground but Huntress quickly shoots webs at the helicopter rapidly to get the webs to stick between two buildings making it stay in place before it hits the streets as she also webs up the criminals for the GCPD officers to arrest to get some answers but they can't do it they'll have to rely on Batman to do it.

Batman had now arrived at GCPD. He was walking down the hallways where one of the mercenaries were being held.

"How is Barbara doing?" Batman asks, Barbara was paralyzed life from the Joker. But they never talked about that night ever since.

"She's fine."

"Good to know. So what of the men you brought in?"

"These guys had intense fire power, they even brought in a attack chopper with them before they were caught by Huntress. One of the suspects name is Michael Keith." Gordon said to Batman as he replies back.

"Did they say anything about why they were after her?"

"No, they couldn't break."

"I'll make them break, and whatever happens do not come in."

Gordon nodds in agreement as Batman entered the interrogation room where the mercenary was chained to a table while sitting down, with a bored expression on his face. Batman sits on the other chair.

"Why are you after Huntress? Who put you up to this, Michael?"

"Hmm, I'm not telling anything."

"That's not what I wanted to hear. I'm going to ask you one last time, who is your leader?"

"Again, I'm not saying anything, Batman."

Batman gets up from the chair, "Fine then."

An air vent drops to the floor as a beautiful figure came behind Micheal, her claws grabbed his hair to pull him back for his face to meet Catwoman's. She was pissed off. She retracted her claws as they approached his throat. Michael was now starting to sweat like crazy.

"Batman may go easy on you but I wont! Who is your leader, and why are you after her?!"

"Ok it's Deathstroke and a few other assassins but they work for someone else, I never met the boss before, Deathstroke wouldn't tell any of us his name or plans. Please, that's all I know, I swear."

"Swear to me!" Batman replies threateningly as he placed his chair against the door to block it for anyone coming in, he shoved the metal table aside with intense force as he grabs Michael by his throat, "If I have to come back here again for more information and if you don't tell me anything else, I'll break the other one."

"The other wha-" Before Michael could even finish his sentence Batman break his arm. Leaving the mercenary groaning in pain as Catwoman enter the same air vent she used to get in, exiting the building.

Batman grapples to a nearby rooftop where Selena and Robin have been waiting.

"So what do they say?"

"They're working for Deathstroke and a few other assassins."

"Slade? Thought he died when Terra destroyed the building taking everything down with her."

"But apparently he's still alive. Whatever the case is, Slade is working for someone else, and I have a feeling it may involve the symbiote. We have to find Huntress before Deathstroke's followers do."

Huntress had been traveling across the forest far enough away from Gotham for some time. Leaping across trees as she rests for a moment while sitting on a branch.

"I think we lost them."

"I believe so as well." Venom agrees.

Huntress's comlink went on and the voice she heard belongs to Damian.

"Huntress, where are you?"

"At the forest, east. A few miles away from Gotham. They're still on my tail, have you found anything on who's after me?"

"We believe it's Slade Wilson, aka Deathstroke and we might also think he might be after the parasite."

"Well that's not good at all."

"You need to remove that thing from your body right now." Damian demanded.

"No, if I attempt to leave your body you could die or be in excruciating pain."

"No I can't, if Vemon leaves my body I'll either be in pain or the result could be death."

"Damn."

Batman came in through the coms as well.

"Well figure it out, we need to get you back to Gotham where it's safe."

"Batman, if I do that they'll probably search the city for me with lethal weapons if they want me dead or not. All they want is me and no one else, if they want then they'll have to catch me. This is my decision."

Catwoman voice came through as well, "Huntress, don't be foolish."

"I am not being foolish, I'm doing what's right to keep everyone safe from this. And that is what I intend to do. Oh and Robin, the tracer that you put on me, I never found it, I noticed it about 30 seconds after we met, same time I put one on each of you guys... I'm going to find Deathstroke's leader and don't bother looking for me."

With that Huntress crush her earpiece and tracer with one hand. On the Batcave, Batman and others last hear a static from the super computer as Damian was trying to find her coordinates but couldn't find her signal at all. Catwoman took a few steps back in shock worried about Helena and her protection. She was scared that it felt like her little girl had just left her forever. Batman pulls her in for a hug of comfort.

Batman looks at the others who have been hearing the conversation with no words to say at all, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Red Hood were speechless.

"Find her." Was all that Batman said as the forner Robin's talk leave.

Once they exited the batcave heading into the city, Grayson says, "Bruce is gonna bust a blood vessel if we don't find her."

"Yeah, wouldn't want to face him when we get Huntress back home." Jason agreed.

"Totally, he's not always in such a good mood." Tim also agrees with the other robins.


End file.
